


Exhale

by JasmienV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, look who died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmienV/pseuds/JasmienV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's alone and so cold and there's blood surrounding him, most of it his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction for Teen Wolf.  
> You can always let me know what you think.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

He's alone and so cold and there's blood surrounding him, most of it his own.

The woods are looking peaceful tonight with the glow of the full moon shining upon the trees.

You would've never thought that a battle had happened just a few hours ago.

A battle between the Hale pack (including Scott, the two remaining Argents, Lydia and himself) and the Alpha pack.

His 'friends' were so ecstatic that they won and that everything was finally over that they didn't even notice him.

They didn't spare him a second glance.

They didn't notice that he was bleeding.

He was bleeding way too much.

But that happens when an Alpha is able to put his claws deep inside your abdomen.

Practically tearing out your guts.

He's still alone and he's getting colder by the minute.

And with a shaky breathe he realized it.

No one was coming for him.

And then for the last time.

_Exhale._


End file.
